


Seek the Love You Deserve

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Hush, Hush [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: "People seek the love they think they deserve."After seeing Steven reforming the Diamonds, Greg seeks out his parents, and locks himself back into a past life of control and now abuse.After all, he and Rose hurt Steven. Steven shouldn't have to reform Greg's parents when he's still around.
Relationships: Greg & his parents (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: Hush, Hush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Seek the Love You Deserve

Surely if White Diamond could be reformed Greg could give his parents a chance. He looked out to the beach, where he and Rose would talk for hours.

* * *

_"My parents were completely in control of my life." Greg laid on Rose, resting his back against her belly, gem cooling off his lower area of it._

_"I know how that feels."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. But tell me about yours."_

_"Theh controlled what I ate. Always! The first Taco I ever ate was when I was 14! And I never ate pizza until I moved out! They controlled where I went, who my friends were, what music I listened to, what hobbies I did!"_

_"Yes, the Diamonds did that to me as well."_

_"Diamonds?"_

_"The rulers of Gem Kind. Always making gems for specific jobs. Never having the freedom to choose for themselves. They even make Gems specifically to entertain them and other Diamonds."_

_There was an eerie silence._

_"Greg?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want our baby to have as much freedom as we do in this moment. Surrounded by love and understanding. No destiny. No control. Freedom to their own decisions."_

_Greg smiled fondly. "I want that for our baby, too."_

* * *

Greg and Rose had done nothing but hurt Steven. Perhaps he needed to talk to his parents. Make amends before Steven had to do it for them.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Abuse warnings. I wish AO3 had referenced abuse in the archive warnings, so before every chapter I will put a warning of abuse whenever it pops up.


End file.
